The present invention relates generally to pipe fittings, and more particularly to a radial conduit coupling system and method.
Conduit systems are used in a number of industries and applications to form a passage for communicating a media. For example, conduit systems are utilized in water and sewage pluming systems; electrical wire and optic fiber conduit systems; hydraulic and pneumatic systems; as well as other devices and systems. The conduit system generally comprises a number of pipes that are connected together, or assembled, to form the conduit system. The pipe is often constructed from a plastic, such as rigid or plasticize polyvinylchloride (PVC), and polyethylene. The pipe may be rigid or flexible, and is generally formed in relatively short lengths that must be joined together.
In many applications, a pipe coupling is used to join the pipes. Pipe couplings can be permanent or detachable. Permanent pipe couplings are often bonded to the respective ends of the pipe. Detachable pipe couplings include complementary male and female connectors that are coupled to the respective ends of the pipe.
Conventional pipe couplings have several disadvantages. May piping systems are xe2x80x9cweldedxe2x80x9d together through a process called electrofusion. This is an expensive and time-consuming operation with many drawbacks. For instance, the melting point associated with different lengths of pipe may vary considerably thereby hindering the welding operation. Accordingly, skilled artisans are required to assemble piping components. Accordingly, the process must be adjusted continually as ambient temperate changes.
Aluminum compression fittings are also available for joining adjacent sections of pipe. Aluminum fittings often compress the pipe beyond an acceptable range restricting the inner diameter of the pipe. Aluminum fittings are also subject to corrosion when placed adjacent to alkaline soils.
Conventional pipe couplings are difficult to assemble and prone to failure. In addition, many conventional pipe couplings do not form a tight seal between the pipe and the outside environment, thereby allowing the media to escape to the outside environment, or allowing the outside environment to contaminate the media. In general, conventional pipe couplings are difficult to install and assemble, thereby requiring expensive skilled artisans to construct the conduit system.
Accordingly, a need has arisen in the art for a radial conduit coupling. The present invention provides a radial conduit coupling that substantially reduces or eliminates problems associated with prior conduit coupling systems and methods.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a radial conduit coupling is provided. The conduit coupling may include a tubular first connector having an exterior diameter, an interior diameter and first and second ends. The first end may be adapted to receive a first conduit. The second end may include at least one locking lug configured to cooperate with at least one shaped cavity associated with a component of a conduit system. The locking lug may extend from at least one tab lock disposed at the second end of the first connector.
In one embodiment, a protrusion may extend from the interior diameter and generally separate the first end from the second end. The protrusion may include an interior diameter which generally corresponds to the interior diameter of the first conduit. A sealing surface may be disposed between the protrusion and the locking lug, and the sealing surface may be configured to cooperate with the second sealing surface associated with a second connector to form a generally fluid tight seal between the first connector and the second connector.
In another embodiment, the tab lock may also include a tapered surface disposed between the sealing surface and the locking lug. The tapered surface may operate to provide radial flexibility to the tab block. In yet another embodiment, a plurality of flutes may be disposed upon the exterior diameter of the first connector. The flutes may extend generally parallel with a central axis of the first connector to provide a gripping surface for installing the first connector upon a component of a conduit system.
In yet another embodiment, the conduit coupling may include a second connector having first and second ends, and an interior diameter generally corresponding to an exterior diameter of a second conduit. A second threaded portion may be disposed upon the interior diameter of the second connector adjacent its first end, and operable to releasably couple the second connector and the second conduit. The second connector may include at least one shaped cavity configured to cooperate with the tab lock associated with the first connector, and operable to releasably couple the first and second connectors.
In still another embodiment, the conduit coupling may also include a cylindrical, tubular unlocking mechanism having an inner ring, an outer ring, and a plurality of radial braces coupling the inner ring and the outer ring. The outer ring may have an interior diameter approximately equal to and larger than the exterior diameter of the first connector. A plurality of slots associated with the first connector may be configured to receive the radial braces such that the inner ring may be installed between the exterior diameter of the second connector and the interior diameter of the first connector. The inner ring may be operable to dislodge the locking lug from the shaped cavity as the outer ring is forced laterally along the exterior diameter of the first connector, toward the locking lug.
The present invention provides several technical advantages. For example, a specific angular orientation of the first and second connectors is not required to assemble the conduit coupling. Accordingly, the conduit coupling can be easily assembled and disassembled without a high degree of skill.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is that the plurality of locking tabs engage the locking feature over a large circumferential area, thereby reducing the stress in each locking tab. Accordingly, the radial conduit coupling has greater reliability and can withstand higher pressures and stresses.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.